legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rap da Zero Two (Katarina Couteau's Rap)
Song: Rap da Zero Two *''Origin: Original Youtube'' *''Composer: Felicia Rock'' *''Character: Katarina Couteau '' *''Story: LOTM: Sword of Kings'' ''Music Video Lyrics'' In solitary, locked up, harassed, my life is marked I tried to run away, but I went to the ground... always guinea pigs from those who see me as an object to use I'm difficult and it never suits me to change. I'm hostile because I grew up like this I have the beast roaring inside a human body, I carry insane instincts of endless intensity But I got tired of the cold looks they look at me as something empty Forget the soul I carry in my being in me the feeling flows like a river I awake fear in you but not everything in here is gloomy The unclean blood did not define me, I'm the monster more human than this world has ever seen! The marks of the past still haunt me... the remarkable solitude comes to remember That with just one wing I can not fly I'll search while I wear out. disposable ties to be able to complete me But I think I've hit the right path within a glance I lost myself to find myself If everything seems dark to me a light guides me to see in my thoughts the humanity in your feelings is what will set me free The meat is strong just like metal and the mind as fragile as a crystal in the middle of the chaos I try to lift myself without losing myself Mankind aims to achieve I'm beastly but I can love to my feelings I'm going to surrender without losing myself I'm in front of my paradise I think I found the answer to what I need our wings in union, is what I want and nothing more but the rain of reality drops showing that we will never be the same My pain was much beyond my body. These are words that shape everything I feel already I showed the worst face, that contained my monster anger has revealed So much hatred for me, just to remember All the mistakes I've already made, as if I were unable to love Insist on hurting me, make the inner beast seize me. aah without you the smile is gone, inner insanity will consume me Out of control broken heart Before I sink, you need to save me. Do not let me fall into a deep abyss Only you can feel my anguish and redeem me The meat is strong just like metal and the mind as fragile as a crystal in the middle of the chaos I try to lift myself without losing myself Mankind aims to achieve I'm beastly but I can love to my feelings I'm going to surrender without losing myself Category:Music of the Multi-Universe Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Character Themes Category:Themes shared by Characters Category:Story Themes Category:Love Themes Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Raizen School Arc Category:CIS Productions' Music